1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loudspeakers, and more particularly to bass reflex speaker systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain speaker applications in the prior art place constraints on size. In particular, the so-called "rear speaker" used in automobiles is mounted in the relatively narrow area between the car's rear seat and rear window. Such spatial constraints will not permit the use of conventional large diameter "woofer" speakers, which are typically used to produce the lower frequency audio sounds in prior art high fidelity equipment. In view of such relatively narrow spatial requirements, automobile rear speakers of the prior art have employed oval-shaped acoustic drivers to enhance the generation of low frequency audio energy in a relatively narrow spatial arrangement. Both 5" by 7" and 6" by 9" sizes of oval-shaped acoustic drivers have achieved wide acceptance and a substantial degree of standardization in the present day automotive rear speaker market.
The present invention provides a speaker system with improved sound reproduction which is compatible with prior art spatial constraints.